Mess up
by Awesome-Ace
Summary: Ellie is always messing up, but when she does something that jeopardizes one of the most important quest of all times, she starts to losse her spirit. Her brother can't help but think that it's partly his fault. Jason/Piper. Percebeth, mentioned. Rated T cause I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people!

I know what you are thinking, you're thinking, "Why did she go and start another story! She still hasn't updated the other ones in forever!" And before you get mad at me, let me say that it's not my fault I got a new idea. Nor is it my fault that I had to write it. And disregard all other stories...  
Anyway. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is a little, okay a lot, short. That will be different in the future.  
I welcome comments and questions of all kinds.

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm sitting with my back to the cabin. My knees are pulled to my chest, and my head is down. I'm holding back tears.

Alright, fine, I'm crying.

My name's Ellie. Ellie Jinx. Yes, really. My name is really Jinx and pretty much stinks. No, I'm not a daughter of, shiver, Apollo. You know, I don't like those guys that much. Expect maybe Thomas. I haven't decided about him. I've gotten in trouble. Again. Third time this week, and it's only Monday. No, I'm not a daughter of Hermes. Though I thought I was for a long time.

But seriously, I have screwed up big this time. This is the worst thing to happen in the, wait, one, two, three, three years since I came here. Yes, I had to count my beads.

This is worse then the time I made the power go out in the Aphrodite cabin.

Worse then the time I shorted out the Apollo cabin's loud speakers.

Worse then the time I set fire to almost half the camp.

Worse then the time I woke up all of Hypnos kids in the middle of their mid day nap. I woke them up so hard, that they didn't sleep till that night, and man, were they cranky.

Worse then the time I tried to channel Nico's death power into electric power and ended up waking the dead so hard that it took Nico a whole hour to control them.

What I have done now is even worse then when I trapped half my siblings in the underground bunker. For a whole day.

I expect everyone who didn't hate me, hates me now. No one will ever talk to me again and Chiron will throw me out of the camp for the Hellhounds to deal with. And I'll never see Percy again, and I'll never meet the Romans.

"I think you're overreacting a bit on those last points," I heard someone say.

"What are you talking about, Jason?" I asked him as he sat down next to me.

"You were talking to yourself again," he said. I really needed to stop doing that. "And for the record, this is probably worse then the time you tied me and Thalia to a metal rod in a thunderstorm to see if we would attract lightning."

"I can't believe that didn't work. I was really looking forward to what would happen. Why are you here anyway?"

"I needed to get out of Leo's way. He's still kinda pissed."

"Kinda?"

"Alright, really pissed. But if it makes you feel any better, he's pissed at me too."

"Why?"

"Cause I was right," he said as he started to stand up.

"Right? Right about what?"

"Leo should be here in a minute. I'm going to check on Piper, make sure she's alright. You got her a little bit."

"Tell her I'm sorry."

"Will do, Ellie."


	2. Chapter 2

**HI!  
**I know that this chapter is short, I'm am sorry for that. Hopefully I will be able to make longer ones. Thanks to all the reviews and followers and favorites. You guys are awesome.  
**Disclaimer:  
**Ace: I don't own this. There. I said it.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Three Years Ago_

"Ellie, dear?" I hear at the door.

"Go away," I mumble from under my covers.

"There's a man here to see you," she said, opening the door.

I pop out from the covers. "I don't want to talk to another person! I've already told them everything! I don't know anything else. And I. Didn't. Do. It!"

"Sweetie, this man's here to talk to you about a school. It's one that your mother, no, both your parents, wanted you to go to."

"Fine. I'll come out."

We walked to one of the interview rooms in the orphanage. Inside there was a man in a wheel chair.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Jinx," he said. I winced.

"Call me Ellie. Please."

"Very well. I am Mr. Brunner. I run a special kind of school. It's more of a camp really. It's for kids like you." He said as the lady left the room.

"What? A place for kids who killed their parents? Cause that's not me!"

"No, Ellie. Calm down. You're special. Different."

"Yeah, that's what they said at school. Said I wasn't right in the head. Just cause I have dyslexia and ADHD and have a problem with electricity, it doesn't mean that I'm different!"

"Ellie. Please. There are other kids like you there. I can't tell you all about it here, but if you come, you don't have to leave."

"You mean I don't have to come back to the orphanage?"

"Not ever again."

"Let's go. Now."

When we boarded the train, Mr. Brunner handed me a pamphlet. There were a bunch of kids running around in orange t-shirts. At first it was hard to read the title, but the letter's moved around and it was fine. It said "Camp-Half Blood"

"Half-Blood?" I asked.

"I'll explain later," he said.

On the inside was a list of activities. Such as sword play, battling monsters, running with tree nymphs, crafts with a Cyclopes, and sing-alongs.

Normal camp stuff, right?

It seemed like it could be fun.

I decided that I would give it a chance.

Make some friends.

Find out what a 'half-blood' is.


	3. Chapter 3

HI!  
Here's chapter 3, it's a bit longer then the other chapters were. I don't have much to say... Hope you like it! :)  
**Disclaimer:  
**Leo's really bad Ellie impression: She only owns me! Ellie Jinx! Not my awesome brother Leo Valdez! The most awesome camper that camp half-blood as ever seen!  
Ace: Shut up.  
Leo: Why would you tell me, Ellie Jinx the amazing to shut up!  
Ace: Go away, Leo.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Present Time_

I am still sitting here. Doing nothing. Thinking. I here my brother walking over. He sits down next to me and pulls his knees to his chest.

We don't say much for a while. I draw pictures in the dirt beside me. Leo has something in his hands. He always does, can't stop inventing.

I'm hoping he'll go away if I don't talk to him.

"I'm sorry," we say at the same time.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked. "I'm the one who destroyed the ship."

"That didn't give me the right to say what I did. To yell at you," he said. "Besides its not as bad as I thought it was."

We go back to silence. I think about my first days here.

_Three Years Ago_

We were in a car, going to this Camp Half-blood place. Chiron didn't come in the car. I'm not sure why though, maybe he had other business to take care of. The driver didn't talk at all. I wonder if he's mute. But I was fine not talking, it gave me a chance to think.

I was going to be a new Ellie.

I wasn't going to act down.

I wasn't going to be sad and depressed because of what happened.

I was going to make friends.

I was going to have fun.

I was going to be different.

I was going to stick out.

I've always liked electricity. It's fun to learn about and play with. I think that I first started to experiment with it when I was three or four. Around the time I stuck a fork in the outlet. Believe it or not, my mother wasn't that mad. She just muttered something about my father.

That was going to be it. I was going to be Ellie the electric girl. I'm sure I could get some jumper cables and batteries somewhere. Maybe I could swipe them from some place at this camp.

When I arrived, things were a little odd. There were these half-man half-goat things running around chasing trees. Kids in armor with, what looked like, real swords. (Maybe it was cosplay?) Then there was an explosion. Followed by screams. And then laughter. I saw two teenage boys laughing and running away from where the explosion had happened. Then they were chased my a bunch of girly-girls and sissy-boys. I think the two boys noticed me and started running my way.

"Hey, a newbie!" one of them said. He looked about sixteen.

"I'm Travis," the other one said. "And this is my little bro Connor."

"So, whose your parent?" one of them asked. They looked so much a like it kinda hurt my head.

"Whaddya me—" I started to say, but was interrupted by a girl with blonde hair. She must have been about fourteen or fifteen, but she looked really stressed.

"What did I say about scaring and scarring the new campers?" she said. "Go away you two."

"I'm Annabeth." She said. "and welcome to Camp Half-blood. Have you talked to Chiron?"

"Whose Chiron?" I asked. "Mr. Brunner brought me here."

She nodded her head. "Come with me." She took hold of my hand, which actually comforted my, I guess I was a little nervous.

She walked me up a hill while telling me about the camp. It still didn't make much since. Being put in cabins based on your parents? My mom wasn't that rich and my dad…

We walked to a big blue house. Outside Mr. Brunner and some other guy were playing cards.

"Ah," said Mr. Brunner. "Ms. Jinx, so glad you made it."

"What?" said the other guy. "Another brat. Well might as well get this over with. Welcome to Camp Half-blood, blah, blah, blah, I'm Mr. D, the director. Don't destroy anything to bad and don't kill anyone. Chiron, you take it from here."

I must have looked really confused.

"What is with this place?" I asked.

"Annabeth, did you not go over everything?"

"I'm pretty sure I covered it. I need to go know, I've got a class to teach."

Mr. Brunner, er, Chiron, turned to me as Annabeth left.

"I believe that she left out one very important. Ellie, you've heard of the Greek myths, right?"

"Yeah, Zeus and Hera, and their siblings and kids. My favorite is Hephaestus. His mythomagic stats aren't that good, but he's still pretty awesome." I then clapped my hand on my mouth. "I mean, that's what I've heard. It's not like I play mythomagic or anything."

Chiron just chuckled. "Well this is a place for children of the gods."

"Wouldn't they be immortal then?"

"No, there half-bloods, half-god, half-mortal."

"How is that possible? Wouldn't they have to get married to have kids? I mean, that's what my mom always told me. You can't have kids till your married."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Um, I'll let you talk about that with one of your sibilings, or maybe Annabeth."

"Um, okay?" I said, still confused.

"For now you will be staying in Hermes's cabin. When you are claimed you will stay with your siblings."

"So, your saying that I have brother's and sister's here?"

"Most likely."

"Sweet."

"Well, let's go find Travis and Connor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya!  
**Here's chapter 4. I don't have much to say... Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:  
**Leo: She doesn't own this.  
Ace: No, no I don't. Cause if I did then you would use you're awesome fire power more.  
Leo: I really am awesome, aren't I.  
Ace: Don't get to full of yourself.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Three years ago_

Travis and Connor were sons of Hermes. They, and all their siblings, were crooks. In my case that was a good thing. They could get stuff for me, easy. I was pretty sure Hermes was my dad, till about six months after I had gotten there. I'll get to that later.

My first days here I didn't talk much. The Stolls had gotten me toiletries and basic clothes, but other then that I had nothing. Well, okay, not nothing. I had gotten my hand on some jumper cables. And I was now making a name for myself.

I practically had electricity running through my veins. My hair didn't always stick straight up, it was pushed back, so it stuck straight out of my head at the back. I had a headband to keep it from coming up. And it never went down like normal hair.

I basically carried my cables on my back all the time and electrocuted random things. Half the time it struck back at me.

So that is how I became known as the electric girl. Most people thought I was just mental. I sometimes believed it myself.

About six months after coming to camp, I really thought that Hermes was my dad, and I really didn't have much time to figure out who it would be if he wasn't. Why? Because the was a freaking war coming.

A weird kid names Nico had come and talked with Percy. Then Percy was off on another quest. During that time, I was claimed.

It was on my eleventh birthday, actually. Just after I blew out my candles, the symbol appeared. I was a daughter of Hephaestus.

I was quickly moved into the right cabin and I had my own bunk and work bench. The place was amazing. I spent a lot of time with electric currents, I wanted to make everything easier then it already was. We had rotating bunks, so no fighting over who got top. And our clothes could be put into the wall with closets that just showed up. And the most awesome part was the bunker/forge. It was under the camp. Not just our cabin, but half the camp.

There are a lot of parts to the bunker. The forge, three different workrooms, two storage rooms, and two supply rooms. In some rooms, there were doors that didn't open. I think some of them will lead to somewhere awesome, but no one will let me try to open one. They don't want me to electrify our whole cabin.

I mess up a lot.

All the time.

All I've ever wanted to do is help.

All the time it fails.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI!**

**So here's chapter 5. Hope you like it. Umm... Well I guess I'll just say, Sorry Annabeth.  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. And I think Annabeth is happy about that. **

* * *

Chapter 5

_Present Time_

"So, what've you been thinking about?" Leo asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Yeah, right. You've been here over an hour, don't tell me you've kept a blank mind for that long?"

"I was thinking about my first days here."

"Before me?"

"Yeah. And about some of the things I've done. I'd say that this is the worst."

"What about the spider?"

"How do you know about that? It was before you came."

"I've heard stories, I want to hear yours now."

"Okay, it was just after the war. We had made some automations to help out, but not all of them had finished in time. And, well, I wasn't supposed to have my own project, but I did.

_Two Years Ago_

"And if I move this here and this here," I muttered to myself. I was in one of the underground bunkers, working on a project that I was going to use for the war, but didn't finish in time.

"Yes, yes. This should work. And the cables go here and the power goes on!" I had just attached my electric weapons to it and it sprung to life. I had even out fur on the outside to make it look more like a real spider. And it had noise cancelers so you couldn't hear the gears moving.

"Right, I'm going to close this panel, go upstairs to grab a camera and be right back. Don't go anywhere." I told it.

But of course, it had to move.

I spent thirty minutes looking for it in the bunkers and then guessed that it must have gone upstairs, somehow.

I didn't see it around the cabin.

Or the mess hall.

Or the arena.

So I did what anyone with half a mind would do. I went to Percy.

It happened that he and Butch were training in the arena.

"Um, Percy?"

"Hey Ellie. What's wrong?" he had no doubt seen the worried look on my face.

"Well, I may or may not have set a giant spider automation loose in the camp."

"What do you mean may have?" Butch asked.

"Well, I told it to stay in the bunker, but I don't think it did."

"How long could it have been out?"

"Just less then an hour."

"Did you work out all the kinks?" Percy asked.

"Well, um, I don't think that it understands English."

"What does it understand then? Spider? Spanish? Spider Spanish?"

"What? No. Well, maybe spider. I put a bit of spider DNA into my calculations to see how they actually live so I could incorporate that into its weapon systems."

"What does that mean?" Butch asked.

"Well," I said thoughtfully. "The spider will most likely make a web and wait for its prey. But it might also look around for a place to lay eggs."

"It's an automation, it doesn't lay eggs."

"Well, I was designing a weapon here. So it's eggs are full of different things, like poison and Greek fire."

Then we heard a scream.

"Wow, who would have guessed that the spider would go after the Aphrodite girls?" I said.

"That wasn't an Aphrodite girl," Percy said pulling out Riptide. "That was Annnabeth.

"She can scream like a girl?" I asked. But Percy and Butch were already on the run. I checked that I had my cables and my daggers before I ran after them.

_Present Day_

"So you actually heard Annebeth scream?" Leo asked. "In fear?"

"Yep. And the Stolls caught it on video."

"Sweet!"

"Annebeth through it in the lake."

"Aw. Wait, the video or the Stolls."

I laughed at that. "So after we found the spider…

_Two Years Ago_

It was a lot of work to catch up with Percy and Butch. Being in the shop a lot wasn't really that great for you. Your legs loose a lot of muscle sitting down that much. But on the upside, I have great upper body strength.

"Wait up," I said, panting. "Oh my gods. It's beautiful." I said, looking up at my spider, it had spun a wonderful web made with a sticky substance similar to actual spider webs. But this was a whole lot stronger. It had also caught someone. With blond hair. And scared grey eyes. It was Annabeth. I was so dead.

"Okay, if you guys can get the spider here I may be able to dismantle it." I said, taking some tools out of my tool belt. It held only basic things. Hammer, screw driver, tape measure, batteries, and a miniature blow torch.

"No, I'm going to kill it," Percy said. He actually looked a little bit scary. It must be that curse he has.

"Percy please. Okay how about this. Cut some of it's legs off. Wait," I said. I started talking really fast under my breathe. "Yes, yes, yes! Okay you need to cut off it's back right leg, third left, third right, and first left. That should put into shut down without causing too much trouble. You guys do that, and I'll get Annabeth down."

"You better be right," Percy said. "Come on Butch."

I started to climb the web, thankfully the spider had seen Percy and Butch as a threat and was going over to them.

"Let's see," I said when I made it over to Annabeth. "I don't think that this is conductible. But no. You'll kill me twice if I electrocuted you. Fire might work though."

I pulled out the mini blow torch and tested it on some nearby web. It seemed to weaken it enough that my dagger would go through it.

"Okay," I said. "This might hurt a bit."

I set to work. I used as little fire as I could to get the web to cut. In ten minutes she was free. Time to help the boys.

"How far are you?" I asked.

"Just one more," Percy called back just as he cut off another leg.

It's last leg.

"My spider!" I cried. "I told you which ones to cut."

"I forgot. Hey Wise girl, you okay," he asked her. "Come on, lets go to the infirmary."

I sighed and walked over to my spider.

"Jinx!" Jake Mason called. He's my older brother and counselor of cabin nine. I still wasn't used to him being counselor, I missed Beckendorf. "I told you not to activate the stupid spider! Someone could have gotten seriously hurt and for all we know you just scared Chase for life!

"First off it's Ellie, not Jinx. Second off, you're a horrible leader and brother."

"Listen, I know you miss Beckenorf, we all do, but you have got to stop acting like a little kid! You're eleven, almost twelve, and you still act like a spoiled little kid!" he yelled at me. "Just, I don't know, put that thing away and go to your bunk. And your grounded from the bunker and forges for a week!"

Before I would start to cry I went back to the cabin. There I could cry in peace.

_Present Day_

"Wow, I never knew Jake was that much of a jerk," Leo said.

"He's not. He was just under a lot of pressure, he wanted to fix Festus but didn't know how, or who to take to help. He was just stressed."

"I see. And that's how he got the body cast?"

"Yep. I bugged him to take me with him so much that I got myself grounded again. Actually, I've been grounded so much I know exactly what the ceiling above my head looks like."

Leo laughed at this. "Well at least I know that I have the authority to ground you guys."

"No you don't. Only the oldest one's can. And you're not the oldest."

"But I'm the counselor."

"Maybe you can, but as far as I know, Jake was the only person ever to ground anyone. Well, besides Chiron."

"You really aren't that bad a kid, Ellie."

"Thanks Leo. And you know what, your almost as good a counselor as Beckendorf and just as good a brother."


	6. Chapter 6

Here you have it. The last chapter. I may add more at another time, I don't know. I think that this is a good enough place to end. Enjoy. :)  
Disclaimer: Erm, nope.

* * *

Chapter 6

_Present Day_

"Hey, Ellie," Leo said.  
"Yeah,"  
"You didn't mess up that bad today,"  
"What do you mean? You said that I destroyed the ship,"  
"I hadn't had a chance to actually see what you had done. But it wasn't as bad as I first thought. I'll probally have to get a new Wii, but other then that it's not too bad."

"Really?"  
"Yep. And, if you want, you can help me work on it."  
"Really,"

"Yep. Just no cables near Festus' head."  
"Fine by me! Let's go,"  
Leo showed me what the electricity had done to the ships controls. Then he showed me the inside of the Wii. And he let me have it. Is he great or what!

"You see, I was putting the blue one here and the yellow here, thinking that I could connect the fire torches here. But after you shocked it, I saw that the red, yellow, and blue need to go here. And if we moved his head over here then the fire goes here and whosh," he pulled the trigger and smoke started to come out.

"Awsome!" I said. "Can I try?"

"Um, not right now, maybe later. Anyway, over here is where the sails are going to go, and over here is where I'm going to put the engine. We need to the forges going faster if we're going to get the hull up fast enough. Down that hall is where the barracks will be, and look out tower is there. Then the command room is where we just were with the Wii."

"How long is it going to take you to get a new one?"

"I'm not sure, hopefully not too long. Maybe the Stolls or someone from their cabin can get us one."

"Did someone call?" we heard behind us. It was Travis and Connor.

"We need a new Wii."

"Oui, oui. We'll get right on it." One of them said.

"That was creepy," I said.

"Very."  
"See Piper, I told you it would work out. I was right Leo. I was right." Jason said, coming over with Piper.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you know what, Ellie thinks I'm as cool as Beckendorf."

"I never said that. I said that your as good a brother as Beckendorf. There's no way you're as cool as him,"

"Gee, thanks."

Jason and Piper laughed. "Well, all's well that ends well," Piper said.

"Murphy's law," me and Leo both muttered.

"Besides it's not over yet, we still have to get this thing flying." I said, patting the side. There was a loud crash. "Not my fault!" I said before running off.

I suppose that maybe the curse is starting to revers. Maybe my Jinx is going away. It's taken thirteen years, but maybe, just maybe, it'll be alright soon.

Who knows, maybe I'm one of the seven.

I was kidding, fat chance of that. Leo's representing us and for his own good, he better come back in one piece.


End file.
